The Hunted
by Dimitri x3
Summary: Set in London. Evangeline cant remember alot of her life. Not from before she was 14. Now aged 17 and living in boarding school, can she fight whats taking over her? Or will the thing thats controlling her win?
1. Preface

**_Hey. So i realise this isnt a VA story, but its has vampires in it? Something i came up with on my own so please review! Not sure if i should carry on with it or not and could use some feedback. Should update again soon but would like to know what people think first? Thanks :D _****___**

**The Hunted.**

It was late afternoon, the rain had taken a break and the sun was filtering down through the glass roof, a rare occasion in London. This part of campus has always reminded me of a green house. With slanted glass panes coming together like the top of a triangle, the walls complete glass except for the occasional break in them that was broken by doors that lead on into classrooms, study rooms or the library. The hallway was silent, broken only by my footsteps. Empty besides my own presence. That was when I heard footsteps join my own. Knowing the presence that had joined me, I picked up the pace. I didn't want to face questions as to why I had acted the way I had, treating the closest person I had to a mother like she was nothing to me. The way I had acted was totally out of character and yet I cant explain why I did it. That pretty much explained my feelings and actions recently. Out of character. Yet one person understood. Silently sitting beside me everyday as if waiting for me to explode. Then I realised the person who had been following me was now beside me. That was when she spoke…


	2. Chapter 1: Klaus

**_I had just realised how short my last chapter was so i thought i was throw this one in there now. Reviews please? Would love to know what you all thought!_**

"Come on Evangeline! You know you can talk to me"

"Yes I do. But sometimes I just don't want to talk Zoey!" I shouted.

I carried on walking down the hallway. Zoey had stopped dead and stared after me. I hadn't meant to shout but sometimes she just doesn't know when to let things go. Groaning internally, I rounded the corner and collided with the source of my problems, the silent being who seemed to know me better than I knew myself.

"Woah. Slow down there Angel" he winked.

"Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you" I snapped.

There he stood, looking all smug with himself. If it wasn't for his crappy, sarcastic, cunning and all around 'bad boy' attitude I would say he was hot. With his chocolate brown hair that was always stylishly messy, his sky blue eyes that where so clear seemed to be able to look into your soul. His tall, lean body that hid his muscle so well. If you looked closely enough or was close enough to him you could see how defined his body is. Yes, Klaus was good looking but his attitude cancelled that out. Although a lot of girls would disagree with me.

"So where are you running off to now?" Klaus asked.

"I'm not _running_ anywhere" I replied bluntly "I have homework to do."

"Homework" He replied.

It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Yet whenever I was around him I couldn't help but defend myself. Something about him always kept my defences up.

"Yes, homework. Some of us actually do it ourselves instead of paying people to do it" I said looking pointedly at him.

"Yet you have handed all of yours in and haven't been assigned anymore work" he said trying to hide a smile.

Damn him. Though living in a boarding school and being in every single one of my classes gave him a bit of an advantage.

"Then why bother asking" I snapped shoving past him.

"Merely trying to make conversation" he replied happily falling into step beside me.

Deciding to take advantage of the rare sunshine I headed toward the gardens.

"Haven't you got anything better to do other than harass me for the rest of the day?" I glared.

"I don't recall a strapping young man talking to a beautiful young woman being harassment" he replied with mock hurt.

"Well it is when the girl doesn't want the conversation" I muttered.

"What was that?"

I sighed "Nothing."

"Do I really annoy you that much?" he asked.

"Honestly?"

We had stopped walking now, noticing the close proximity between us I backed up, coming up shorter than I had expected due to the wall behind me. I leaned against the wall trying to look nonchalant yet he too had guess my intentions of moving away from him and he slowly stepped towards me, like a hunter cornering its prey.

"Of course" he replied with humour in his eyes.

He was now directly in front of me, his nose touching mine. His supple red lips only inches away from my own. Then I realised I was subconsciously leaning closer to him. Hastily pushing him away I replied.

"Yes."

"Liar" he said voice low and husky.

Gently he pushed me back against the wall, closing the distance between us. His lean, muscley body pressing against my small, petite one. Feeling his hot breath against my neck as he trailed his lips ever so softly along my jaw. My heart started to race, my breath coming fast and jagged. That was when the moment was shattered.


	3. Chapter 2: Pain

**Although i have had no reviews, I decided to update again, please pleaseeee review! Could really use some insight as to what you all think! Starting to have a bit of writers block so could use some help! There is a link to a photo of what i imagine Evangeline would look like so take a look at that if you likeee. Thanks!**

"Eve?" called my best friend.

Klaus quickly backed away.

"My angel" he bowed. He stood up straight, winked and disappeared down the corridor

I mentally kicked myself for letting Klaus get that close to me. He really did know me better than I knew myself. He always got the reactions he wanted me to give him. I tried to fight it, believe me I did, it was hard to fight it. Exhausting actually, but when I wasn't that close to him it got a bit easier. The closer he got, the harder it was to pull away, as if my body - no. My _soul_ was drawn to him.

"There you are!" Damon sighed.

Ah Damon. My best friend, also my on/off boyfriend. No-one really understood what was going on with us but then, neither did we. He has always been there since I can remember. It was never the intense, passionate feeling I felt with Klaus. I didn't know if it was love or if we where just too comfortable.

He was built a lot like Klaus but with a bit more muscle. He too had blue eyes, but not as clear and endless like his, they looked bright due to his raven black hair in contrast. His skin was a light tan due to him spending so much time outside and yet I spent countless hours outside in the sun and always as pale as I started. I sighed internally. Here I was comparing Damon to Klaus. Trying to suppress the urge to whack my head with my hand, or the wall.

"I'm just heading to the gardens." I explained "Care to join me?"

"Of course I will" he smiled, taking my hand and entwining our fingers together.

The gardens have always been beautiful to me. In the winter, when all of the brightly coloured orange and red leaves have fallen leaving the trees bare, snow and frost cling to the trees, sparkling in the sunlight, as if you where walking in a winter palace garden. While in the summer it is full of life. Birds chirping in the full, green leaves. Flowers blooming in all different colours, from the brightest red, to the deepest violet. I could always find peace here.

"So what happened today?" Damon asked softly.

"I don't know" I sighed "Something just snapped in me, I cant explain it so please don't ask me to."

" Eve… You must have and idea as to-"

"Damon, I don't know ok. Don't push me into talking about it."

"Fine" he replied. Dropping my hand.

"Please don't be like this with me. I'm sorry. I just cant get control of my feelings at the moment and I don't know why. It scares me Damon. The littlest things start to get my back up and I don't know how to control it. I know its confusing and hard to understand but it confuses me as well. I cant stop it."

"It seems like your using a lot of 'cants' and 'don'ts'. Has it ever occurred to you that the word you looking for is _wont_?" he said angrily.

"Why are you being like this with me?"

"Because ever since _KLAUS_" he sneered the name "arrived here at the school you've changed!" he shouted.

"This has nothing to do with him!" I snapped.

"You don't even realise the way you are around him do you?" he said astonished.

"I'm not like anything around him" I replied, confused as to what he meant. Knowing I'm no different around him than I am anyone else.

"I don't know what's worse! You not even realising how you are around him, causing you to pain and hurt to your friend and people who care about _you_ or if you did it intentionally!"

"Why should I care about how _I _act!" I shouted. Letting my pain come through. "Everything is always about everyone else! _'Be careful about what you say around this person'_ or _'Be careful how you act around that person' _Maybe for once in my damned life I want to think about my own feelings! Be like everyone else and just do what I want to do and make me happy instead of trying to keep everyone else happy!"

"Well Evangeline. Would never have taken _you_ for being selfish" he said bluntly.

No emotion in his voice or face, he turned on his heels and for the first time, he walked away from me.

I sat on the grass, not caring that it was wet from the rain, and I cried. It seemed that someone above either had a sick sense of humor, or was crying with me, because at that moment, when the first teardrop spilled from my eye, the heavens opened up and started to pouring rain.

I don't remember how long I was there. Could have been an hour or a minute. I couldn't tell. Judging from how hard it was raining I soaked in an instant so I had nothing to go on. Eventually I curled up, pulling my knees to my chest and laid down on my side. The last time I cried was due to someone else's pain. Myself? I had never felt it. It felt like someone had hold of my heart and was twisting it, grabbing it and squeezing it to the point that I wanted to scream. The pain was excruciating but there was no physical pain being inflicted. The hole that had seemed to appear in my chest left me breathless. Fighting for air. My tears mixed with the water, washing them away the second they spilled over, leaving no trace. Some point through my pain and tears it had gotten dark. That was when one of my closest and dearest friends appeared with a blanket.

"Ellie!" Arietta shouted over the pounding rain.

I never noticed how many nicknames people had for me. Ironic I would think of that now.

"Sweetie come indoors, your soaked."

I let her pick me up from the floor and wrap the blanket around me. I paid no attention as to where she was taking me, until she asked for the key to my dorm room.

"Go and get in the shower, I'll make us some hot chocolate" she said softly.

Mechanically, I stripped down out of my clothes, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. As I put my towel on the radiator I caught a glimps of my reflection in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was my eyes. Normally they where a glistening silver, filled with happiness and… life. Now, although still silver, they where dull and lifeless. You could see the pain I felt. The face everyone said was 'beautiful' was now swollen with the crying. I would say I was pretty to a certain extent. I had clear, pale skin that seemed to glow, that now looked a dull grey. Full, heart shaped, pale pink lips that where always smiling, now seemed tight and no such smile there. I had light blonde hair that could pass for white. My body has always been small, petite. Flat stomach, slim legs and yet I still had curves and filled a 30DD in my bra cup.

The shower had helped and put a lot more warmth in my body, making me feel that little more human. It helped to relax my muscles and loosen the knots that was in my shoulders, but when the water was hitting against my skin, my face it started to feel a lot like I was outside in the rain again. Quickly shutting off the water and wrapping the towel tightly around my body to keep the heat in I sat on the bathroom floor. Deciding I was done with the whole crying thing I just sat there. Staring at nothing in particular, gazing off into space and into my own little world. It was until Arietta started knocking on the door and asking if I was ok that I realised I should get dressed. Being almost dry for sitting there for so long I shoved on my boys boxers and a little tank top. Noticing the swelling had gone down in my face I opened the bathroom door to go and face the questions I was about to bombarded with.


	4. Chapter 3: The Fallen

_**You wouldnt belive how excited i got at getting the two reviews haha. Thank you so much for reading it :D.  
>Since i have abosloutly no social life and all my college coursework it done i decided to write some more, Yay...<br>God my life sucks -.-  
>Anyway on with the storyyy, I did a part on Arietta's POV although we dont know a lot about her yet, not to worry! You will soon!<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arietta's POV.<strong>_

Sighing I took two mugs out of the cupboard., poured the hot chocolate mix into the mug and the put the kettle on. _How am I going to do this?_ I thought. Well… I have to tell her now. That… _thing_ is starting to gain more and more control over her. She didn't deserve it, she just happened to be in the middle of everything when _it_ struck out. The only way she can fight it before it completely takes over her, is for her to know. If she doesn't fight it, it will destroy her… And everything around her in the process. Unfortunately for her the only person who has a shot of training her is that 'darling' brother of mine. Which would mean we would have to tell her what we are! Not to mention we haven't even told her what she is. Oh, and the matter of what's going on inside her. I turned around sighing again and almost screamed. Almost. But I didn't and swiftly back-handed my brothers head.

"How did you get in here?" I whispered furiously. "I locked all the windows and the front door."

"Ah little sister… You have so much to learn" he chuckled.

"Hey… 50 years may as well be 50 seconds 'big brother' and not that it matters about how old you are when it comes to facing me" I glared.

He actually looked frightened. And with that I had to laugh.

"Apparently it makes all the difference" he winked "Whoa there Letta, no need to give me that 'I'm going to kill you' look. You where spacing out so bad you didn't hear me unlock the door. That's all" he ruffled my hair.

"Oh." Well done Arietta. So much for protecting Evangeline.

"Its time, isn't it?" he asked sombrely.

I sighed again. "Yes."

"You know they aren't going to be happy about this right? I mean she still has 97 more years to serve and that includes loosing the benefit to know anything" he said.

"I know." I snapped. "But we are saving their arses so they better be grateful" I glowered.

That's when we heard the water shut off.

"Look. I'm telling her tonight. We have no choice. You need to start training her for this tomorrow. School finishes next week, people will be going home to their families. Since neither she nor us has a single family member outside this school it will be easier to train undetected before Logan turns up." I whispered.

He simply nodded and silently left the dorm room.

After I finished making the hot chocolates I stood there for 5 minutes before I realised Ellie still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Slowly and silently, I made my way to the door. I could hear her breathing evenly, was she sleeping?

"Ellie?" I called. No answer. "Ellie sweetie are you ok?" I called again.

This time I had heard movement. Maybe she had fallen asleep.

I decided to let her wake up, get dressed or whatever the hell she was doing in there, I was going to let her finish it. I went and sat in the kitchen, mulling over what I had to tell her. Even how I will tell her. Either way, she was going to react badly. She then walked into the kitchen, eyes guarded. I gave her a small smile, pointed at her seat with the hot chocolate sitting in front of it on the table. She nodded and sat down opposite me, wrapping her hands around the mug. She looked as though she was waiting for me to overload her with questions, but I didn't. I simply sat there, worrying about how my best friend will react to the person she finds out I really am, and its all going to happen in a matter of minutes. Finally, she broke the silence. But what she said… I didn't expect.

_**Evangeline's POV.**_

I sat there. Waiting for the questions to start, only… they didn't. She just sat there, quietly drinking her drink. I would have thought she would have jumped down my throat the second I sat down. She wouldn't have started on me at any point before that, when I sat down, she knew I was ready for the onslaught. Something was off. If anyone pushed me into talking about difficult situations, it was her. Unless she… No. She couldn't, could she? I mean, _I _didn't even… Well then maybe she did!

"You…" I gasped at my revelation.

"Me what?" she looked worried and starting fidgeting. Shit! That's when I knew.

"You know what's wrong with me!" I exclaimed.

"How on earth did you know that!" she gasped.

"I didn't know for sure. Now I do" I said.

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about." she smiled uneasily.

The thing about Arietta is that she never gets nervous or uneasy. Whatever she has to say she says it and just deals with the consequences later. Once that person knew what was wrong, she knew how to fix it from there. If she didn't know how to even say it to me… It was bad. Real bad.

"Look…" she sighed. "While I'm talking to you, you must keep an open mind. Understand?"

I nodded.

"And you must promise you will not interrupt me."

That's the Letta I knew, getting down to business and laying out all the conditions before she started. This is why I loved her, there was no bull shit with her. It was always 'sit you down and tell you to your face' type thing.

"Say it." she commanded.

"I promise" I obeyed.

"Ok, here goes nothing." I thought I heard her murmur. The next thing she said, she said as clear as day. "First bombshell… Klaus."

The only thing I could do was stare at her while she tried to get the sentence out. I resisted the urge to shake her uncontrollably.

"He's my brother." she said smiling sheepishly.

WHAT! He's her brother? And all this time, I've been venting to her about Klaus. About how he makes me feel, about every encounter we have _ever_ had alone together. Oh great. He probably knew everything I said about him, everything I felt when around him. Shit! He knew how I felt about him. Dammit, dammit, dammit! I opened my mouth to protest. If she thought she was going to get away with this one she was seriously mistaken.

"Now, now." she said "We have promises made don't we."

I glared at her, how had she kept this from me? Then the rest of it sunk in. The _first_ bombshell? As in there is more than that?

"Ok, here is the part you really have to have an open mind about." She sighed. God she was stressed. "You know about mythical creatures right?"

Again I nodded. This promise was really starting to piss me off now. Although it wont strictly count as interrupting her, if I an answer a question… I'm talking, therefore promise is broken. When we first started hanging out, I just thought it was weird and said I would never understand it… 3 years later and of course I understand it. She's my best friend. But why was she on about mythical creatures? Had she seen a unicorn out in the rain when I was crying? I tried not to giggle at the babble going on inside my head, after all, she thought I was paying strict attention. After she said mythical creatures I sort of lost it for a bit. Finally her sentence snapped me out of my daze.

"Well… Here goes nothing" she took a deep breath. Trying to calm herself down before continuing. "I, well, Klaus and me, the thing is we…" silence. I could feel my eyes pretty much bugging out of my head. They're what?

In a rush, her words flew out of her mouth at a speed I had to really concentrate to catch what she said.

"We're Vampires. Not the stereo-types that all the humans come up with. I mean seriously? Sleeping in coffins. No thanks. The thing I really have to tell you is that, you. You're -"

I cut her off. "Screw this promise. Don't you dare try and feed me this bullshit. Up until now the only reason I listened to what you had to say was because I believed you would be the last person to feed me crap. As if that's got anything to do with me anyway, what's your excuse… I'm a _vampire_? Hah. Please." I snorted.

Ever so calmly, she replied with an answer I wasn't expecting. An answer that literally made my jaw drop. When she went on about vampires I was so sure that was what she was going to tell me.

"No." she said simply. "You're a fallen Angel."


	5. AN

**_Hey everyone. So sorry i havent updated in a while, been so busy with family stuff, college and the holidays. _**

**_Anyway im not really sure if i want to carry on with this story, starting to get writers block and its also di-heartening when you dont know if people are reading your stories anyway. I might update in the next few days depending on if i can think of where to go with this story._**

**_Thank you,_**

**_Dimitrix3_**


End file.
